


Silent Treatment

by cheshirecat101



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Apologies, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Life, Sweet, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had to be the most stubborn person on the entire planet, and that was probably one of the first things Derek had noticed about him, far before they got married. But now it was even more obvious, as Stiles had slipped into the silent treatment and was being more difficult than usual. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovely prompt from a tumblr Anon who asked for married Sterek, and fluff was the only thing that came to mind. <3

Stiles had to be the most stubborn person on the entire planet, and that was probably one of the first things Derek had noticed about him, far before they got married. But now it was even more obvious, as Stiles had slipped into the silent treatment and was being more difficult than usual. Great.

Usually, Derek could pinpoint exactly what he’d done to upset Stiles, but this time it was something inscrutable, some annoying puzzle that he couldn’t figure out and needed to for the sake of domestic peace. He hated when Stiles got like this, hated when he decided to punish Derek when he didn’t even know what he’d done wrong, and couldn’t ask because Stiles would just act offended, even if he wasn’t really. That was just how Stiles worked, a touch–okay, maybe more than a touch–overdramatic and more than a handful sometimes.

The worst part, probably, of the silent treatment was that it also meant Derek couldn’t touch him. Not even a little bit, not even easy signs of affection. Absolutely nothing. No brushes of his hand along Stiles’s shoulder, no hand holding, no gentle, easy kisses on his cheek or shoulder or lips. Stiles cut it all off, turning the valve on his usually overflowing affection off, leaving Derek sort of just twisting in the wind. Not what he wanted at all.

But why would he want any of this treatment, especially when he didn’t know why he was getting it now of all times? Right before their anniversary–five years now, wow, how had that happened?–when Stiles was usually bouncing around the house and brimming with excitement and nearly tripping over himself with his eagerness to get to the date. He was terrible at hiding presents or keeping secrets, but Derek always pretended to be surprised just to see Stiles beam with the pleased smile that he usually hid behind his hand, trying not to let Derek see just how happy he was about it. 

And now, nothing. Radio silence, and he hadn’t heard anything from either Stiles or anyone else about what he was planning, if anything, and hadn’t found any gifts while wandering the house when he couldn’t sleep, the couch comfortable, but bad for his back. Which was another thing; he’d taken up sleeping on the couch simply because lying next to Stiles in their shared bed but not being able to touch him drove him crazy, so he retreated to the couch with his tail between his legs, deciding that it was better to stay here for now. 

Maybe Stiles would just recover on his own, just figure out whatever had him this way and return back to normal. He did that sometimes, and Derek never understood why. Why couldn’t he share what he was thinking with his husband of five years, why couldn’t he communicate with him instead of resorting to childish measures? But this was what he’d signed up for, what he’d known he was getting into, and now he simply had to deal with it. Which he quite often did.

But this time was longer than the others, and anxiety was exacerbating his temper, pushing him into a perpetual irritation that wasn’t helping matters at all. He got to the point where he didn’t expect anything from Stiles, didn’t expect anything for their anniversary, despite how much it usually meant to them. Maybe Stiles had just…lost interest. Oh, that was a terrifying thought. 

So he was a bit surprised to wake up on the day of their anniversary to find Stiles sitting cross-legged on the coffee table with a tray of breakfast that he’d clearly made for Derek right next to him, though one of the triangles of toast suspiciously had a bite taken right out of the middle. Stiles’s favorite part, just another one of those little details that Derek had filed away through the years. Stiles had just as many tucked away, he was sure.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly, looking at Derek, and there was a warmth in his eyes that Derek hadn’t seen in quite a while. Oh, if that didn’t just make his heart melt. Stiles nudged the tray a bit closer as Derek sat up, as if offering it to him, and Derek raised his eyebrows but lifted it from the coffee table and placed it in his lap. It was a nice breakfast, clearly carefully made, and he appreciated the effort, even if he was still a bit confused by Stiles’s behavior. Always confused by him, actually.

“I wanted to…” Stiles looked away from Derek’s eyes, something a bit guilty in his own. He took a deep breath, glancing back up at him again. “Sorry. I’m sorry about being kind of an asshole recently. It wasn’t fair for me to take it out on you.”

“Take what out on me?” Derek asked, brow still furrowed in confusion, and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ah…um. Well. I was kinda just…freaking out a bit,” he confessed, but that really didn’t clarify anything and there was a question on the tip of Derek’s tongue before Stiles spoke again. “I mean, it’s five years, right? That’s a long time and I just…I don’t know, Derek. I’m just thinking…I kinda want to have a baby.”

Oh. That was not where Derek had expected this conversation to go at all, but god was he glad that it had. Relief swept through his chest in a large wave, crashing onto the shores of his heart and leaving foaming happiness in its wake. A baby. Oh, a baby.

“That’s why you weren’t talking to me. Because you want to have a kid.”

Stiles nodded, and Derek reached out to tip up his head so Stiles would look at him, smiling softly at him. “Okay,” he said, and Stiles’s eyes lit up in an oh so rewarding way, such a sweet sight to see. “We can have a baby. I was never going to say no to that, Stiles.”

Stiles’s shoulders slumped with relief, and he said, “I didn’t think you would, but what if you thought I was still too young or something? I mean, I’m out of college and it’d be hard if it was just you working but I think we could make it work if we really tried and I want to, I do want to try–”

Derek cut him off with a kiss, learning forward to silence Stiles with his lips, knowing that otherwise, he was just going to keep babbling endlessly. He always would. And Derek would always love it.


End file.
